Wishlist
Welcome to the Wishlist! We all know, that you desires move this game forward, and we would like to ask for your help on this. Share us your wishes, your ideas, which you might think might be a good add to the gameplay, and keep forbin busy, until he changes his mind on opening the code. http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/7/79/Face-smile.svg/18px-Face-smile.svg.png Rules are: *Feel free to add your ideas, but please try to keep this entry in one. *Try to review the already present ideas, before you edit and add your first idea here *Try to stay realistic. While I understand, that a hyper-super-übercool feature might be a good add to the game, it might would take so much time, that it wouldn't be profitable programming it. *Please edit the section below only, and not the whole entry. *Add your signature at the end of the entry, so we know whom's idea it was. Usage: Use (~~~~) at the end of the line, which will look like this: (Someuser 12:34, April 2, 2012 (UTC)) 'The wishlist' *'1.)' All reported bugs to be corrected (Norbert79 09:27, June 13, 2012 (UTC)) *'2.)' Make a loadable executable to terminate a LINK to you. (DevonD 14:52, June 29, 2012 (EST)) *'3.)' Don't know if this was done on purpose, but you can go into Konami even as a guest. (Danamals 19:31, July 1, 2012 (EST)) *'4.)' I may have asked this before, but to be able to download text files to your telehack @ prompt directory. So us nerds can get are daily Phrack and Cult of the Dead Cow :P (darkimage 23:04 July 1, 2012 EST) *'5.)' Add more compatibility to regular shell compared to real life shells for more accurate usage. Current shell lacks specific actions, like "!" for history substitution, or "!!" repeating last command. (Norbert79 12:14, July 9, 2012 (UTC)) *'6.)' Add original MOTD messages for hosts, where possible. Sources can be like the Kevin Mitnick host session transscripts. (Norbert79 14:19, July 10, 2012 (UTC)) *'7.)' Make all relay commands non-case-sensitive. (DevonD 13:03, July 10, 2012 (EST)) *'8.)' There should only be one help command (HELP) which shows all commands, instead if having HELP and HELP /ALL. (DevonD 18:22, July 16, 2012 (UTC)) *'9.)' Add gopher to the game. Similar to UseNet, Telehack could allow users using the gopher command to access different old gopher sites. A base for this could be this article, including a torrent file for grabbing a copy of all gopher sites (size 15 GiB) (Norbert79 14:20, July 17, 2012 (UTC)) *'10.)' Make a WEATHER command to show a seven-day forecast for any location. (DevonD 20:16, July 18, 2012 (UTC)) - Such techniques didn't exist back then, but implementing the gopher could allow emulating gopher-pages, where the weather data gets updated, but for certain locations. Please try to add ideas, which would fit to the game also from historical perspective too! (Norbert79 08:39, July 19, 2012 (UTC)) *'11.)' Extension of the process lists of applications, which are supported by the server. This would be easier to implement, that a full and perfect emulation of real process lists depending on OS type. Process list would list three types of processes: **a): User processes (ghostports, rootkit, etc) **b): Processes supported by the server (like gopher or talk) **c): Processes created by the porthack like result of random services Here is an example output: HOST EXAMPLE PROCESS TABLE 8 running processes, max 20 pid user start program --- ---- ----- ------- 3 user1 20d rootkit -| 12562 user2 1m ps | --- user processes 36516 user1 20d sysvkit | 36526 user1 20d ghostports -| 257 gopher 10m gopher ------ service supported 356 netrjs-2 20d netrjs-2 -| 956 xfer 56d xfer | --- random services 397 mptn 13d mptn -| (Norbert79 07:44, July 20, 2012 (UTC)) *'12.)' Add a SYSOP badge when you get SYSOP on a BBS, similar to the ROOT badge when you get ROOT on a host. (DevonD 13:04, July 22, 2012 (UTC)) *'13.)' UPTIME should also show the number of current user accounts in Telehack. (DevonD 20:16, July 27, 2012 (UTC)) *'14.)' Add a command, similar to USERS or LAST, which displays a list of all current user accounts, not just the last ones. (DevonD 21:53, July 27, 2012 (UTC)) *'15.)' Add a command which displays country codes, area codes, and zip codes for each loaction. (DevonD 17:05, August 8, 2012 (UTC)) *'16.)' Add an information/confirmation box to ROOTKIT.EXE as there is with all other EXE files. (DevonD 17:05, August 8, 2012 (UTC)) Go back to the main page